Besos perezosos
by KellenHakuen
Summary: La primera vez que Mahiru había probado de los labios de Kuro, pensó que éstos eran fríos y rasposos, pero que se sentían demasiado bien, tanto que le gustaría volver a tomarlos. Ya luego se le cruzó la premisa de golpearlo con la escoba hasta sacarlo de su casa y no volver a verlo jamás. (Kuro x Mahiru)


Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, sus derechos de propiedad intelectual son relativos a su respectivo creador y colaboradores.

Advertencias: Contenido homosexual explicito, fluff/romance, un intento de declaración y lo común.

Pareja: Kuro x Mahiru

¡Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo del fandom! Yo sé que es pequeño, pero al ver que los fics nacían mis ganas de aportar algo también fueron inevitables. En fin, les traigo este pequeño drabble para deleite personal mío y de ustedes.

Sin más que decir. Disfruta de la lectura, pequeño inquilino.

 ** _Besos perezosos_**

 ** _By KellenHakuen_**

La primera vez que Mahiru había probado de los labios de Kuro, pensó que éstos eran fríos y rasposos, pero que se sentían demasiado bien, tanto que le gustaría volver a tomarlos. Ya luego se le cruzó la premisa de golpearlo con la escoba hasta sacarlo de su casa y no volver a verlo jamás.

Fue en una tarde en su casa en la que esa acción de labios se completó, los dos concluyeron sus entrenamientos y llegaron agotados a sus aposentos. Kuro fue el primero en demostrar su cansancio, puesto que se desplomó sobre el suelo, arrastrándose con esa zoomorfa figura adorable, exigiendo comida y que Mahiru lo llevará al sofá, por supuesto que éste renegó de sus solicitudes contestándole que podía ir el solo. Aun así, decidió ir a la cocina para ver que podían celebrar para cenar.

En ese recinto, dentro de cuatro paredes e ingredientes a medio abrir, pasando los minutos mientras se freía la carne, Mahiru advirtió que Kuro lo había volteado para arrostrarlo fijamente, murmuró algo indescifrable con pereza y Mahiru quedó estático sin procesar que estaba pasado, con esos labios que él ya conocía sólo de vista, aunque ahora se sintieron más sensibles y adheribles que nunca. Ergo, sin planearlo entre los dos, como ideas absurdas impuestas por el destino al que no podían resistirse, los besos entre ellos se volvieron una costumbre difícil de quitarse.

Se besaban en el desayuno, al despertarse y antes de ir a la escuela, hacerlo entre ellos ya era tan cotidiano que Mahiru se sentía incompleto si no realizaban ese ritual, y Kuro se sentía incómodo si no completaba esas acciones al final del día. Aunque los rituales que a Mahiru más le gustaban eran los de antes de ir a dormir, pequeños, casuales y sinceros. Los besos de medianoche que Kuro le regalaba, eran sus favoritos.

Besar a Kuro le gustaba, era adrenalina que se desbordaba dentro de su alma cada que los ósculos se derretían entre caricias pequeñas que conllevan a reclamos de su parte y susurros de fastidio provenientes del Servamp. Él lo sabía, no hay rumbo dónde están siguiendo, se encontraban en un laberinto dónde no había explicación tras sus acciones, tampoco existía la lógica o eso concluía Mahiru al final de cada contacto primerizo. Lo único que percibía con sinceridad era que se emergía un pequeño deseo entre ellos, uno inevitable y que no podían negársele cada que sus labios colisionaban con ansiedad. El sentía que el mundo carecía de coherencia y lo único que cruzaba por su consciencia es que esos perezosos besos, llegaban a acicalarle el alma.

Entre los besos inherentes que se obsequiaban, el aire para Mahiru se le escapaba, su congruencia se le era arrebatada con movimientos flojos que le ceñían despacito su espalda y lo hacían sentir mejor, y su moral, esa pobre moral que le gritaba penosamente por decoro, al final del día, se desfiguraba a exigencias de ósculos más apasionados cuándo su espalda chocaba contra el mullido sofá de su departamento.

Lento, cuándo Kuro realizaba ese ritual súbito, él mismo se perdía entre los labios de su Servamp y se dejaba atrapar en una telaraña abstracta que le indicaba una sola orden, una demanda que se insuflaba en sus pensamientos y no dejaba de tentarle.

 _«Besar a Kuro le gustaba»_

 _Cuándo sus labios se encontraban,_ no se hacía tardar el sabor salada de las papas que acostumbraba a digerir, acompañado por un desborde de pensamientos molestos, palabras inconclusas y sentimientos que no podían expresarse con facilidad.

Cuando sus labios se acercaban de forma fortuita en una caricia distraída a Mahiru le gusta llamarlos los besos perezosos. Son ósculos flojos que recorren su boca, le causan una sensación de desborde, parecido a múltiples estrellas, no sabe cómo describirlos, son lentos, tranquilos y llevan en su entresijo pequeños retazos de sentimientos encontrados, sensaciones que Mahiru está dispuesto a darles la bienvenida.

 **Notas finales de la autora**.

¡Gracias por leer! Te otorgo un abrazo por haber llegado aquí y espero que el fandom pueda crecer ;w; , ¿ustedes, no?


End file.
